


Elegant Ink

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegant Ink

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Frerard where Gerard gets his first tattoo on his inner thigh and Frank doesn't notice it until he goes to have sexyteims.

Frank almost misses the small tattoo on Gerard's inner thigh since he's so focused on Gerard's hard cock in front of his face. He drags his fingers across the sweat damp skin and that's when he notices the small, dark shape on Gerard's thigh. 

Frank stares at it for a moment. "You got a tattoo."

Gerard nods. "Yeah. What do you think?"

Frank rubs his thumb over the simple MCR lettering. "I love it. But you got a tattoo without me."  
"I know. But not even Mikey knows I have it." Gerard shrugs. 

"It's really hot. Did it hurt?" Frank says, resisting the urge to lick it for now.

"Like a bitch." Gerard laughs.

Frank hums and leans forward and swipes his tongue across the ink.

Gerard shivers and tips his head back. "Weren't you doing something before being distracted?"

Frank grins up at him, wicked and full of promises, as he leans in and sucks at the head of Gerard's dick. 

Gerard moans as Frank works him over expertly. It's over way too soon as Gerard arches and comes hard, but Frank takes it all, swallowing.

He pulls back and rubs his fingers over the tattoo again. He really does like it.


End file.
